


For all it's worth

by SaraWolffuchs



Series: HTTYD AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Courting Rituals, Dragon AU, Dragons, F/M, HTTYD AU, Lightfury Castiel, M/M, Mounting, Nightfury Dean, how to train your dragon, lightfury april, nightlight jack, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Castiel wants an Egg, but being in a Gay relationship makes it a little bit hard.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: HTTYD AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	For all it's worth

Cas behaved strange. The hidden world didn’t give much daylight, or sign of changing seasons, so Dean had a hard time feeling when winter came and summer passed. The only clue there was, was the colder water which flooded thru the ceiling, and of course the natives which had their own inner clock. And Castiel, as such a native civilian, had a timing for every little shift which was approaching. It was indeed something to chance, yet he couldn’t figure it out, at first.

  
His mate started to be more clingy than before, his mating drive was going stronger as well, and he got very aggressive when female started to sniff at him. Mounting him in the end to show off that he was indeed his mate. An no ones else. Normally Dean was very on board with it. But it got more and more intense. Sometimes he wakes up to Cas humping him, or covered in plants and finding the nest even more decorated with crystals.

  
After a month he knew why, courting and mating season. Pairs started to form around them, dragons of every kind started to display they best moves or best catches to their beloved desired mates. Because Dean and Castiel found each other at the end of last season they never really got to experience the whole ordeal.  
Now Cas is acting even weirder. He found a stone. A stone in the shape and size of a Lightfury egg. And he is guarding it like a madman. Only letting Dean near it, but no one else, not Balthazar, Anna or any kin. He was in mother mode. Cute.

  
But that kept Dean thinking. Wondering. Cas wanted a Egg, a family, a hatchling. Something which Dean couldn’t give.  
Sitting a few meters away from their nest and watching Cas being a buzzy Bee once again, Dean got more and more stressed and depressed. What should he do? And then he was visited by April. A Lightfury like Castiel, same age and even came from the same family, some way or another anyway. She always wanted Cas. Not sure if it was forever or she just wanted to raise a brood alone. Somehow, he knew that she and his mate once had a fling together. He of course never asked, but it was clear the way April passed them, with longing seductive eyes and swaying tail. Not much to ask. Dean was never mad at that, he of course was no virgin as well, hell, he was way more active back then as Cas was in his even longer lifetime.

  
April was horny. And it was no wonder of course, she was mate-less and even her hormones could restrain as much. Dean watched her crawling next to him, she watched the Nightfury like a hawk, as if he was going to tear her to bits. And well, he indeed hissed at her. Very loud, standing tall, posing like a cat. The first few times it worked but after the whole stone egg thing, he pretended to sleep. Let her pass and acting like heat driven bitch. He only heard what was going on, at first, he heard her mewl, then Cas was getting the idea and starting to hiss. He felt proud. Then he could hear the tapping of the claws and the aggressive shoving from Cas against his side. The Stone lay next to Dean, shich he took carefully in his paws. Castiel stood above him, for once not mounting him, but rubbing along him like he tried to mark every spot Dean has.

  
That a sign. The Nightfury stood, held the Stone in his claws and looked at Cas. Who smiled. Gosh, Dean loved his adorable smile. Which made him tear up, if Cas wanted an Egg, he needed a female, so he tried his best to make it clear. As the Lightfury realized that his mate wasn’t smiling along with him, it faded slowly. Replaced by a worried doe eyed love struck lizard. Dean began to cry.  
The air was filled with salty and burning smells. Cas being worried and Dean crying, the white Dragon pawed at his beloved, desperate to get to reason why he was crying. The Nightfury looked at the egg and turned his head to April. The sneaky female already knowing what is happening. Dean repeated the action a couple of time, looked back at Cas and handed him his precious Stone. Castiel took a few seconds before he understood. His face was painted in shock. His jaw hanging open and his eyes wide as possible. Dean purred and shock his head, giving his blessing.  
But Cas had none of that. He let the stone fall to the ground. And attacked his mate in a tight embrace, licking his snout and rubbing along his neck and head. While giving high pitched purrs and squeaks. After the intense cuddle he started to bite him. A kind of punishment for even thinking such things.

  
How could he dare? Dean gave him a “go” to mate with April for an egg? No. He choose Dean. He knew what his coupling with Dean came with some restriction. But he didn’t mate his beloved for his body, but for his soul. And the fact that Dean even consider this action… no.

  
At the end of the day, they made sweet love and enjoyed a peaceful evening, little did they know that in a year from now on, they would have their own little sunshine, named Jack.


End file.
